Life is a Beach
by phia514
Summary: Austin begs his best friend, Ally to accompany him on his family cruise as his girlfriend merely to fulfill a bet he made with his family a year prior. Will a fake romance lead to a real one? (apologizing for the spelling in advance)
1. Chapter One

Tbh worked hard on this

Don't own anything

"Allison Marie Dawson, what would you like to get for lunch?" Austin said.

"Umm… maybe a turkey sub, yeah that sounds delicious." I said smiling at my best friend, Austin, while rubbing my growling stomach.

"Are you all finished?" The waiter said only looking at me. I mean he was pretty hot ,tall, with brown hair. Austin interrupted my thoughts with a stern. "Yes, thank you."

He brought back the check seconds later winking at me while Austin gave him a death glare. "I don't like that guy." Austin grumbled. I just laughed.

I tried to hand him the share for our meal, but he refused. "Austin," I whined, "Let me pay, why are you being so nice today? It's starting to scare me a little."

"Well now that you've asked…" Austin said with a mysterious look plastered on his face that almost had combined look of fear and hope, I would guess.

"What Austin?" I said letting out a huge sigh. What could he of get in to now. That I will have to get him out of.

"You like acting right?"

"Not really."

"Well do you like free trips?"

"Well you got me on that one, yes I like free anything."

"Ally theoretically how would you like to be my girlfriend on my yearly family cruise."

"What." Was all I could get out of my mouth I was more than confused?

"Why can't I just go as your friend or you could go alone like you have for the past years."

Austin and I met the summer before freshman year of college and I have met his family multiple times.

"Well you see I kind of got myself into some deep shit."

"Elaborate please." I said still giving him a glare.

"Last year I said if I didn't have a girlfriend by the next cruise I would have to move back to a college closer to home. And me being the cocky piece of shit I am I agreed, but look it's a year latter and im still single as heck and there is no way my family is giving this one up. In my family a bet is a bet and that's that."

I pretended to give it some thought while I put him through some painful seconds. Its not like I would ever let him move colleges so of course I have no choice, but to help him.

"Fine, but what's in it for me?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay first Ally thank you a million times you're amazing, second I don't know… what do you want?"

Well we were planning on buying an apartment together to get out of the dorms.

"I want first pick on the apartment room and we decorate how I want it and you are in charge of cleaning for the first two weeks."

"Ugh, but you're going to make it all girly and I hate cleaning." He whined giving me a puppy dog eye look.

"Too bad either that or you move back home." I said smiling knowing he would give in.

"Fine!" he said.

"So when do we leave boyfriend?" I said laughing and putting air quotes around the words boyfriend.

"In one day girlfriend. Okay how come when you say boyfriend it sounds normal but when I say girlfriend it sounds like I'm just sassy or something." We started laughing again.

Then he walked me back to my dorm room so I could start packing. We hugged and then he was off. Damn im going to have to kiss him probably, will that be awkward?

"What did you just say?" Trish said.

Damn I must have said that out loud and my roommate defiantly will now start interrogating me.

"Okay so don't freak out… Im going on a cruise in one day with Austin's family to help him win a bet."

Trish let out a loud scream "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO FALL IN LOVE I KNEW IT, DEZ CALLED IT."

"Two things one hush, second you and Dez discuss Austin and I being together."

"I mean of course you guys are obviously in love everyone knows that." She said matter of factly.

"Ok ignoring that comment you know we are just friends, but to be honest im feeling kind of nervous. I mean I finally got the cute waiters number and now I have to pretend to date Austin so I basically just lost my chance with that guy."

"Oh girl once you get there you're going to forget that guy as fast as I can say love." She said laughing.

We then turned on a movie on my laptop and she helped me pack my bag picking the clothes of mine Austin seems to like.

Austin and I drove Saturday morning to the dock and boarded the ship.

We got our room key from the front desk. When we got in the room there was one small bed next to the window and a pull out couch that looked not too comfy.

I mean at least we wont have to sleep in the same bed. "I call the good one." I yelled. He grabbed me by the waist and held me back. Him being so much bigger and stronger than me I couldn't get out of his grip.

"Let go I called it first."

"Well that's not fair you know I think slowly." He said letting go of me.

I turned and faced him, "Well what do you propose?" I said seeing that it appeared he had an idea.

"So we make it a game."

"Again Austin you need to elaborate way more."

"So who ever is the most couply and puts the most effort into looking in love gets the good bed that night."

"That's actually a good idea." I said giving him a high five.

We put all our clothes away then I heard a buzz. I looked at his phone "Austin your parents are here they want us to meet them in the dining hall for dinner."

He walked into the room and he had a towel tied around his waste and he was brushing his teeth.

I had to keep eye contact and not look and lower down to insure I wouldn't blush. "Thank God im starving." He said walking back into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later we were ready and we walked down to the hall. We were talking about how our new apartment was going to look like when all the sudden Austin stopped and grabbed me.

He looked me in the yes and leaned in and whispered, "Let the games begin."

Before I could register what he was saying he kissed me.

Austin fucking Moon my best friend is currently kissing me and im not not enjoying it. He is a good kisser.

Way too early he cut away. "Austin honey." I heard his mom yell.

Oh that trickster he is trying to get a head start. I couldn't stop blushing so to calm my breathing I quickly grabbed a hold of his hand that's like a point right.

So id says 2 Austin – 1 ally.

He looked down at our hands smirked than walked over to his parents and brother Michael who was with his wife Grace.

"Austin, Ally how lovely to see you both." We all said our hellos then went to the restaurant.

Austin and I sat next to each other and he grabbed my hand and rested it on my lap.

Why is he so good at this?

Austin's parents interrupted my thoughts. "Ally we are so glad Austin finally stepped up and asked you out we absolutely knew you were perfect for him the day we saw you two together."

I blushed purposely and sent a loving look towards Austin.

"Im glad he sucked it up too I don't know what I would do with out my Austin."

"Aw you two are adorable." Mrs. Moon said smiling.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly I mean I fit in pretty damn well with this family I love them all. I actually like Austin's parents his brother, Michael and his brothers fiancé Grace.

After dinner Austin and I walked back to our room. He walked in and lay on the good bed.

"Yeah so I definitely won."

I just frowned and grabbed my stuff and went to the bathroom fake sulking. This always works it eats Austin up inside when he thinks im upset. As I was getting ready for bed I slipped on my pj shorts and a t-shirt.

I walked out and grabbed my laptop. "I'm sorry Ally." Austin said.

"Its okay I'll forgive you for winning just this once."

I jumped on his bed with my laptop. "Go get ready for bed I want to watch a movie."

"Okay you pick one,

ill be a minute."

After a while of me settling on a scary movie because I know Austin loves those and I felt bad about making him think I was upset.

He came out in sweat pants and no shirt. Does he really have to do that? I had to hold back a deep blush.

He jumped in bed next to me. We were forced to be pretty close because the bed was made for one person.

I started the movie and I left a light on because I honestly pretend these movies don't scare me but there awful.

The movie started and Austin leaned over and turned off the light. "Um can you keep that on?" I squeaked. "Why you're scared the cruise ship monsters will get you," he says, then he realized that I was actually very terrified.

"Its okay I wouldn't let them hurt you I mean I need someone to share an apartment with right?'" he said laughing.

I just glared and him laughing and started the movie.

Within the first minute I was already basically as close to Austin as I could get jumping every ten seconds.

I heard him let out a small laugh every time I jumped. A quarter into the movie probably done with me moving every five seconds…

He put his arm around my shoulder and I hid my eyes on his chest. May I mention his bare six-pack chest? I just fell asleep because this movie was too much.

In the morning I woke up to a loud beeping noise and Austin groaning. I felt him leaning over and hit the snooze button and I put a pillow over my head and tried to roll over but there was an arm over me. No time to think about this I passed out again.

"Ally." I heard whispered,

I felt someone shaking me. "I don't want to go to school." I mumbled snuggling closer to the source of warmth.

I heard a raspy laugh and I opened my eyes. "Ally I can't move." He said. I looked at our current position my leg was thrown over him and his arm was pinned under me. I blushed and rolled off. "Sorry."

"No problem you're kind of like a personal teddy bear."

I threw a pillow at him and he turned around and came back at me. "Do you want to be tickled?"

"No Austin stop please stop." I screamed while he tickled me.

Finally he stopped. I jumped up and started getting ready. This day is already starting off very different.

We already missed breakfast with the family because we woke up late so we just grabbed a bagel and a coffee ate it on our way to the pool deck where they were.

"Sorry about last night, I was going to move to the other bed but I guess I just fell asleep."

"Such a gentleman…" I said nudging him, "but no really, no problem. That's what friends are for."

I visibly saw him flinch with this comment either it was the temperature in the room made him shiver or he really didn't like that statement.

For my case hopefully the first one.

We got to the pool and we saw his family.

Automatically Austin and his brother made a bet (I should really have a stern talking to him about bets) about who could swim a lap the fastest.

Austin's parents excused themselves for a scheduled massage.

So that left Grace and I. We went over to the beautiful massive hot tub next to the pool and slid in. I have to say it felt Amazing.

"So how long have you and Austin known each other?" Grace questioned.

"Well we met at college the summer before freshman year. I dropped a bunch of my stuff on the floor on my way into the dorms and he was in the hallway and helped me carry it all back. We became fast friends." I said smiling.

"So you weren't always dating?"

"I mean I guess we always kind of had a thing for each other," Wow that statement felt like the truth, "but we just started officially dating about a month ago." Note to self-ally remind myself t tell Austin this.

"That is so adorable, Michael and I met about six months ago and it was almost like love at first sight as cheesy as it sounds." She said smiling, "Maybe one day we will even be sisters, Austin really looks at you like you're his true match." Grace said.

"Well im glad if I as to have a sister it would be you."

Austin then sat behind me on the edge of the pool with both his legs at either side of me.

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. That weird feeling and urge to blush is always there when he touches me.

I mean it might just be because he's cold.

"So what are you ladies talking about?" Michael asked

"How handsome we are?" Austin said smiling and squeezing me tighter.

We all continued to talk for a while Austin slowly got into the hot tub and put me on his lap.

Then they went into having there own conversation and moved farther away in the big hot tub like lake. So Austin flipped me around so I was facing him.

"This okay?" he whispered in my ear. It sent shivers up my spine, in a good way.

"Are they looking."? I mumbled. "Hm?" he asked, "your family is anyone looking." I said fast wanting to kiss him to win the bed of course. "Oh yeah why."

"I want the bed." I said before I leaned in and kissed him.

I meant it to only be a short thing, but he then quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer.

One innocent kiss I used to win the bed quickly turned into a make out session for his family to see. Thinking about that made me blush, but nothing bad enough that I took my lips away.

He then pulled away and rested his head on my shoulder and didn't say a word. I mean the statement I just made out with my best friend in front of his parents seems like an awkward sentence, but if anything this feels like the opposite of awkward.

We got out of the pool and Austin's brother high fived him and said, "nice one bro."

When I heard that a blush burst onto my face. Yeah his whole family did just see that I guess that part is awkward.

We went to lunch with Grace and Michael.

"So who ended up winning the ultimate race?" I asked.

"Me." Austin said like a little boy who just got asked who wants to go get ice cream.

"That's my boy." I said grabbing his hand and holding it.

Lunchtime passed and we spent the day hanging out all together and trying out all the cool attractions.

Dinner rolled around and the family suggested we went on a romantic date quoting them. So I put on a summer dress and Austin and I headed to one of the nicer restaurants on the ship.

After we were seated the waiter came over and damn was he good looking dirty blonde hair and green eyes shorter than Austin and defiantly not as cute as Austin but close.

Wait did I just say that. The waiter introduced himself Kyle.

Kyle automatically started flirting with me and I smiled back. We ordered our food and started eating when it came. Austin had a weird frown on his face the whole meal.

"What's up bud?" I said looking at him pouting.

"Nothing I think im just tired." Yeah that's a lie.

The waiter came back. "Is there any thing else I could get you beautiful lady?"

"Yeah my girlfriend and I who are very much in love he", said grabbing my hand, "would like some dessert."

The server awkwardly mumbled "okay sir." And stumbled away. "Okay so your not just tired your also jealous?" I said quietly laughing.

"No it's just rude that we are obviously on a date yet he still flirts with you."

"Sure okay," I said, "jealous boy." I whispered

Before he could fight his case Kyle came back, "and threw the check down and winked at me and left. I looked up to see Austin's reaction and he was absolutely fuming. "Austin calm down" I said getting genuinely worried about him.

He wrote down our hotel room number to pay for the meal. As we were walking out Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me back in and pushed me lightly against the wall and kissed me.

This time more rougher than the times before, but I wasn't complaining it was still pretty hot. He pulled away and mumbled, "that will show him."

Than stomped off with me. I turned around and saw the waiter looking very upset. Im kind of glad in a way Austin and I won against him.

But technically he didn't need to kiss his sibling or me his parents weren't around so…

We got to the room. "Ally did you like that guy." Austin said.

"Are you serious Austin I wasn't able to say a word to him so or would I know."

"I mean by his looks were you attracted to him."

I mean I was the guy was hot but Austin seemed to need some consoling. So I got ready for bed and came back out and answered his question cause what are friends for.

"Nah he wasn't really my type by the way." I said getting into bed.

"Oh so what's your type." Austin asked, he sounded so helpless and little. I've never really seen him like this a lot.

"Tall blondes." I said winking at him then I turned off the light. "Good night moon."

Review comment question anything!


	2. Chapter two

(thinking of making it a more m rated story let me know what you think)

And I fell asleep with a smile plastered on my face.

My dreams were flooded with a certain male specimen.

This morning I woke up and Austin came out of the bathroom with a towel again slung lonely and loosely around his hips exposing more of him than I should probably be able to see.

"Good morning sleepy head." He said smiling and giving me a hug.

"Good morning."

"So, what would Ally like to do today?" he said as we walking back into the bathroom.

"I kind of want to relax all day and party all night."

I heard a chuckle come from the bathroom. "That's my girl."

As his words 'my girl' play over in my head I get dressed and get ready.

Austin's POV

I walked back in the room to grab my razor and ally was just in her bra. Damn would I like to run my hands over those sexy curves?

And why was I never informed Ally was such a good kisser, I would have proposed the friends with benefits situation way earlier.

I went back into the bathroom with my razor attempting to be a gentleman and not stare too long. For fucks sake Ally is kind of like any guys dream girl…

"Hey au's ready to go." I heard ally's sweat voice ring out from inside our bedroom.

"Yes babe one sec." Wait fuck. Im defiantly not allowed calling her babe when my family's not here. "Just practicing." I called after. Smooth Austin super Smooth.

I think it's just the whole thing yesterday. I mean guys flirt with Ally all the time and I always feel possessive over her, but usually in a brotherly way. Last night it felt just totally different.

And god did she have to torture me by saying her type was tall blondes. If nobodies noticed im a fricken tall blonde.

That comment gave me a sleepless night especially knowing she was right next to me and I couldn't call her mine yet.

Get it together Austin. I whisper to myself my splashing some ice-cold water on my face.

"Talking to your self again, old habits die hard I guess?" Ally said leaning against the doorframe.

"Ha ha very funny I just sometimes on occasion give myself pep talks like any other normal human."

"Okay aus what ever you say." She said winking then skipping a few steps ahead of me on the way out the door. I swear she wore those tight jean shorts to torture me as well and she is defiantly swinging her hips in a memorizing fashion on purpose right now.

Ally you are going to hell for what you're doing to me right now.

We get to the dock and she grabs my hand and pulls me along while I follow her like a lost puppy.

"Can we go to the buffet?" She said giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Anything for you." I said rubbing her head like a good dog. Little did she know I meant anything?

We got in line and pilled our plate high with delicious goodies, mine mainly being pancakes.

We chowed down why discussing what we would do in the case of a Zombie Apocalypse.

"If you could save one thing what would you save?" Ally asked with her mouth still full with food.

"You." I said simply little thought needed for that answer.

She chocked a little and turned a lightshade of red, but then tried to play it off cool.

"I mean I would save a knife from the kitchen to be safe, but I mean I guess I could be a weapon too."

I just laughed at her silly reasoning.

After we ate we joined my family for some pool time.

Us guys were sitting down at the table by the pool while the girls went for a little shopping spree on the ship. They literally have a complete deck for stores.

"So have you asked her parents yet?" My father asked.

"Excuse me?" I said taking another bite out of my sandwich.

"To marry her, duh dude." Michael, my brother said.

"Um I don't think… I mean… I think it's too early for that?" I suddenly was super nervous.

"See you are getting nervous just talking about it you love her why wait anymore?" My brother said.

"Well I don't know if she's ready for that."

"By the way she looks at you trust me son she's waiting for it."

_**Ally's POV**_

"Ally that looks absolutely gorgeous on you." Grace said.

"Oh honey it does we must buy it." Mrs. Moon said.

"Thanks guys but first its little too short and tight and second very expensive." I said looking at the tag.

"Sometimes its better to show off more skin." Grace said.

"But still the price I don't need it."

"Oh my gosh Allison I have had two sons and Im ready to have two daughters of my own, I will obviously buy you the dress."

"No I couldn't let you do that."

"By the way Austin looks at you he will propose in no time." Grace said smiling.

This comment instantly made me blush.

"That is very true honey you're basically already family." She said giving off her warm smile.

"Excuse me mam ill be purchasing this dress for my beautiful young soon to be daughter in law." Mrs. Moon said telling the saleswoman.

"Thank you so much guys." I said hugging them both. Then I changed back into my other clothes.

We walked back to the pool deck. I saw Austin sitting with his brother and father with his hands over his mouth laughing.

When he saw me his eyes lit up and he moved his hands and flashed a big smile and waved me over.

I guess they were right he did have a look in his eyes. I mean maybe it is just part of this whole bet.

We all walked over and there were no seats left. Austin patted his lap. I sat down and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He then continued to talk with his family joking around. This felt good.

His parents left because they had tickets for a comedian show that they needed to get ready for.

"So anyone up for going out for drinks tonight?" Grace said smiling.

"For sure." Michel said high fiving her. 

"I guess we are in too." Austin said, "if that's okay with you babe?" Austin said nudging my check with his nose.

"Sounds delightful." I said smiling.

Later at night Austin and I were getting ready in the room and I got a text. "Wear the dress or else I will never forgive you. " from grace.

Oh god its too short and kind of sluty. I don't know if I want to wear it in front of Austin.

I put on the dress it was super tight went to my upper thigh and was dark blue. I threw on a small cardigan to conceal my self a tad.

Austin came out in a dress shirt unbuttoned and black jeans. "Almost ready", he said looking down fiddling with his buttons. "Let me help you." I said smiling grabbing his shirt and helping his button his shirt.

I finished and brought my hand down his chest smoothing out his shirt.

When I raised my eyes Austin was extremely close and still staring at me wide eyed.

"What?" I whispered.

"Why are you wearing that sweater you're so beautiful without it." He said pulling off my sweater and rubbing his hands down my arms leaving goosebumps in the path.

I looked down. "Hey" he whispered pulling my chin up to look at him.

"You're not scared of my Ally?"

"No I don't think so."

"Okay good." He said grabbing me in a bear hug. Okay lets go. He said grabbing the hotel key and my hand and running out the door.

**Austin pov**

Damn that was a close one.

Im falling into this bet too much. Wake up Austin she's just faking it we are just friends.

I tried to convince myself as I grabbed Ally's hand and walked out the hotel door heading to the bar.

_**Ally's Pov**_

We walked into the bar and spotted Grace and Michael instantly. Already quite drunk.

"Hey bud." Michael said giving Austin a big hug. "Okay dude calm it down." Austin said pushing him back into the chair.

We took a seat and Grace handed us two shots. 

"Now you two need to catch up already three behind. "Cheers." Austin said raising his eyebrow and tipping his head back and pouring the liquid down his throat.

A few shots later everything got much… fuzzier…

Austin's POV

Wow everything feels very nice right know. Im sitting at a booth right now and ally's straddling my waist playing with my hair.

She leaned back. "Did you know Austin your hair is really pretty."? She said grabbing my hair again. Pretty sure since she was so tiny she gets drunker faster.

I laughed and pulled her hands down in my hands.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She said looking seriously in my eyes.

"Of course ally." I said getting worried.

"Do you think that im pretty?" She said looking down. IS she serious literally every guy in this bar right now has eyed her ass at least twice and I've given each one a death glare more than three times?

"No. And not a secret." I said smiling.

She looked up at me super worried and embarrassed.

"Ready ally im about to be super cliché, you're beautiful." I said smiling.

She grabbed my neck and just looked me in the eyes.

"Want to hear a real secret?"

I nodded still getting lost in her eyes.

"You're really hot, ad although im pretty sure im super drunk right now I still see all the girls in this bar staring you down, and truth that makes me mad."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing." She said leaning back. "Because this isn't real." She said smiling at me.

"Are you seriously teasing me right now." I said. She's making it harder and harder not to take her here right now.

"Maybe." She said giggling. "But you know me better than that I hope, I have no self control."

She then pushed me down on the booth and crawled on top of me. She snaked her arms around my back and leaned as closer to my face without fully leaning in.

Finally I gave in and pulled her on top of me ad grabbed her ass and pushed her closer to me. "I need you."

And I smashed my lips with hers. She bit my lip and a low groan escaped my lips. I then started nibbling on her neck making her grab onto my hair and pushing it closer to her.

"Lets do it." She said staring me right in the eye.

"Now, right here?"

"No back in the room, yes now please."

I stood up and grabbed ally by the waist. "Bye loves you all." I said to the entire whole bar including Grace and Michael.

I practically ran more like stumbled out of the bar. I've defiantly had a not good amount to drink.

When we got to the door I pushed Ally up against it and started the process of giving her a hickey. I mean I need to claim her somehow how.

We heard a noise down the hall way and saw a cleaning maid truing the corner.

Ally reached in my pants pocket getting a stifled moan out of mu lips and searched around for the room key for too short amount of time.

I pushed through the door. And slammed it shut. Walking to the bed I guess we will be sharing tonight.

She tried to unbutton my shirt with a struggle. "Ally if you don't want to do this you have to tell me to stop now or else I wont be able to"

"No please I think we deserve this for all the good work we've been doing," Ally said the whispered, "plus we wont remember this tomorrow."

That's hewn it hit me how is ally going to feel waking up naked next to her best friend and not remembering why, our firth time is not going to be like this.

I took off my shirt. "Hey Allz, you're really drunk right now and we cant do this."

I got up and pulled off her dress leaving her in her underwear but considering her bathing suit is smaller than that its fine.

She then tried to grab onto me but I laid her down. I then grabbed one of my sweatshirts and pulled it over her head.

I grabbed some medicine and water and gave it too her and helped her sit up.

"Ally takes this." I said handing her the pill and putting he water up to her mouth.

She drank it and lay down. As I was changing into some sweats Ally mumbled, "Hey Austin?"

"Yeah Allz."

"Can you still sleep in bed with me im scared of the sea monsters."

I almost started laughing until I realized she was still drunk and very much serious.

"Of course." I said smiling getting in bed and she grabbed onto my arm with her oversized sweater covering her head.

"And sorry for the hickey you'll have tomorrow." I said realizing what I gave her in the heat of the moment hoping she wont is mad in the morning.

"It's okay I still love you." She said into my arm.

I froze. I mean I know she could mean as a friend or as a drunken person. But this just got me overly excited.

"Love you too Allz." I said kissing her head.

And before I could count to two she was lighting snoring into my arm. I laughed and pulled her closer and closed my eyes.

When I woke up the small amount of light streaming through the curtains burned my eyes. I surveyed my current location.

I was in the bed. With Ally. She was wearing my sweater and had a very visible hickey on her neck.

My first thought was that it better be me that gave her that.

I tried to recall my thoughts from last night even though there was a loud throbbing in my head.

I remember my brother rand his wife getting Ally and I super drunk. And then im pretty sure Ally and I almost had sex probably why I gave her a hickey, but she was drunk out of her mind.

And I wouldn't let us?

Wow point one for gentlemen Austin. I closed my eyes again burying them in Ally's hair hoping to block out the painful light. I fell back asleep fast.

_**ALLYS POV**_

I opened my eyes and checked out what was up.

A shirtless Austin next to me, check

A horrible throbbing pain in my brain, check

Wearing Austin's sweater? check

Don't remember barley anything, check

And I felt my neck, a hickey just perfect, check

I tried to remember what had happened last night. All I remember is doing way to many shots and then Austin putting me to sleep. But things must have gotten heated because why else would I have a marking form him on my neck.

He must have stopped it knowing I would be upset if we did it without my non-drunken consent.

Why does Austin have to keep getting perfecter every day? I said grasping onto his arm tighter.

I closed my eyes trying to shut out the pain and fell back asleep.

I woke up to a knocking on our door. I rolled over and I felt Austins weight lifted off the bed. I heard the door opening and Micheals voice rang out…

"good mornig, oh wait good afternoon."

Okay officially way to loud for this hang over. "are you serious right now shut up why are you here?" Austin whined back.

"Oh yeah Mom and Dad sent me to wake you two up incase you were spending too much time as mom calls it 'making babies'."

"okay you can officially leave im going back to sleep bye." Austin said closing the door.

"Bye ally, nice hickey." I just grumbled and rolled over I was hoping to cover that with makeup before his family saw it.

Austin came over and sat on the bed and swallowed some medicine.

"sorry about that by the way." He said touching my neck slowly sending shivers down my spine.

"well now the hot waiters will stop hitting on me hopefully." I said with some sarcasm laughing then crying because the laughing hurt so much.

_**AUSTINS pov**_

"They better not" I grumbled at a barely audible volume.

**So again review comment question criticize**

**Don't own anything duh….**


	3. Chapter three

**NEXT CHAPTER 33333333**

**Yes this didn't go up the next day after posting the other chapters.**

**School is very stressful and lost's of drama like LOTS. Hope you continue reading this because I do intend on completing this however long it takes me to update.**

**Much love please enjoy… **

I woke again and it was still bright out. I looked at my phone and it was 3 o clocks. Well we have to do something fun today. My head defiantly feels better.

"Ally." I whispered nudging her head.

She looked up yawning; she's the only person that can remain beautiful even after waking up with a hang over.

"Do we have to get up?" she asked giving me her puppy dogface.

"Sadly yes, get ready and we will go grab something to eat okay?"

"Mhm." She said getting out of bed and climbing over me, giving me a wonderful view of her ass considering she was still wearing just my shirt I gave her.

Ally's Pov

I went to the bathroom and attempted to cover the hickey Austin so kindly gave me with makeup. Ten minutes later it was less visible but you could definitely still see it.

I decided to just give up considering Austin's brother had already seen it, so no sense in wasting any more foundation on it.

I walked out. "What took you so long princess."?

"I was trying to cover up your little gift." I said harshly pointing at it.

He grabbed my wrist and lowered it.

"You shouldn't have it was sexier uncovered." He whispered in my ear. He then turned around and shut the bathroom door.

He left me with the wind knocked out of me.

After we were ready we went to the ship deck to this cute little restaurant with comfy booths. I slid in the booth across from Austin. We sat down and a waiter appeared with a way to short of a skirt. She leaned down showing her cleavage and winking at Austin. That red head isn't going to get away with this.

"Hi my name is Cassidy, What do y'all want?" She said only looking at Austin winking.

I cleared my throat loudly and she snapped her neck towards me, "One chicken sandwich please with a side salad."

She scribbled down my odder and turned back up to Austin.

"And what would a cutie like you want?"

"Hamburger and fries please." He said handing her the menu smiling.

She then sauntered away.

I must have been completely red in the face because I was angry. Now I know how it feels when the waiter flirts with me and complete ignores Austin.

This feels awful. Sure Austin and I aren't dating, but can't that slut see we are on what looks to be like a 'date'.

"So." I said still steaming.

"What?" Austin said looking complete oblivious.

"You seriously don't understand."

A look of panic entered his eyes, "No what?"

"The waiter was totally flirty with you and you were being nice to her." I said pouting.

And that's when I realized I was acting like that typical jealous girlfriend.

So I added, "not that I care its just bad service."

"Oh Allison don't you see I only have eyes for you, I didn't even notice it was a girl." He said sending me a wink.

Thankfully before I had to respond she returned.

She placed my food rudely in front of me then set Austin food in front of him. Austin turned to wink at me.

"Anything this else handsome." She said again only talking to Austin.

"Yes, my girlfriend and I would both like an iced tea."

I blushed while she her glare turned towards me and she spit out, "coming right up."

And walked away.

"Ally better he asked?" taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah." I grumbled back. He definitely wasn't going to let this jealous act go for a long time. And I was still mad at her.

When she brought us our drinks I was about to take a sip when Austin switched our drinks. "She defiantly spit in that or poisoned it and I couldn't live with myself knowing you drank that."

"You're really nice, did you know that?" I said laughing.

"I try, I try." He said laughing.

We ordered dessert and when Austin came back form the bathroom he slipped into the both next to me.

"What are you doing."?

"Ally she cornered me on my way to the bathroom and gave me her cell and room number." He said handing me the piece of paper.

"I think its time we teach her a lesson." Austin said raising his eyebrows.

Again before I could ask what he meant he pulled me onto of his lap and started to kiss me slowly and sweetly.

It felt good what am I saying it felt great. It wasn't filled with wanting to win the bet or drunken antics it just felt like Austin and Ally.

The red head coughed loudly. And I slowly leaned back from Austin wonderful lips smiling. She put our dessert and checks on the table.

"Thanks for coming." She said fake smiling walking away red in the face.

"I think she finally got the message." I said smiling.

"Well let's just make sure." He said leaning in again. He pulled back ad whispered in my ear "you being jealous is really hot by the way."

And before I could say im not jealous he pushed his lips onto mine again.

It started giving me slow short kisses and it was really cute.

He said against my lips, "Ally I really…" and then he was cut off.

"Hey Mom Dad I found them, they've been making out in this back booth all day by the looks of it."

I jumped off of Austin. I looked over at him and he was blushing.

Austin Moon the most confident guy I know blushing for fake kissing his friend.

Why would he be blushing unless he felt something real, wait what was he even going to say.

"Hey guys how was your day?" Mrs. Moon asked.

"Peaceful, how was yours?" I asked back.

"Great we got off at the docking and went to some museums and Michel and grace went swimming." Mr. Moon said.

"Well we will leave you guys too it, but we all have to at least see you tomorrow sheesh." Mrs. Moon said ushering everyone to leave.

"Sorry mom." Austin said as they all left.

After they let he pulled me back on his lap. "See how it feels now to be ignored by the waiter, it sucks."

"Yes I totally understand now." I said nodding.

"Okay well now what do you want to do?" he asked leaning back.

Kiss More Like Way More. At least that's what my brain is telling me.

"Take a walk, maybe." I said.

"Walk it is." He stepped out of the booth.

"My lady." He said offering his hand.

"I can get out by myself doufus." I said laughing jumping out of the booth. He looked stunned. I am just trying to through this 'friendship' we have back on course.

We started walking side by side in a peaceful silence along the top deck. Our hands touching slightly every few steps. My hands itched to hold his and feel his warmth.

After a bit more he finally just grabbed my hand after they brushed for the one-millionth time.

I looked up at him and he was looking down at me studying me almost lost in thought.

"How long have you been staring at me?" I questioned smirking and giggly.

He said back in all seriousness, which kind of gave me the child.

"Merely observing and memorizing this moment and you not staring."

I then expected him to look away but he kept his harsh but caring almost sad stare on me as he drifted back into thought. I decided to look away deciding I should just let him do his observing or whatever he wishes to call it.

"Its getting cold lets go back inside." He said letting go of my hand and holding open the door.

I walked through and moved my fingers as the warmth returned.

I hadn't realized how cold I really was.

**Austin's acting different?**

**I killed a spider today…**

**Don't own anything**

**Review criticize whatever **

**Whatever you want to happen let me know**

**Much love to you all**


	4. Chapter four

**Apologizing in advance for the shortness of this chapter because my finals are this week I am super busy. **

We walked back to the room.

"Hey."

"What?" I said looking up at Austin who was smiling staring ahead.

He didn't respond. "Austin what."

"Never mind." He said smiling still now looking down.

"Austin!" I whined.

"Alllly." He fake whined back mocking me.

"No seriously you cant do that." I huffed.

"No seriously I cant do what?"

"Ugh you know what I mean."

"No ally I do not please enlighten me." He said giving me an inquisitive look.

"Never mind lameo."

"Wow lameo the best come back of Ally Dawson." He applauded laughing.

Austin's POV

After I finished laughing I looked back down at Ally and she had her arms crossed.

"Oh are you upset now little bb." I said mocking her again.

She turned her head to the side still ignoring me.

"Oh come on ally." I said laughing poking her cheek.

She still wouldn't answer. We were walking down the boats hall we ran into my brother.

Now I feel like I shouldn't have messed with Ally.

When she saw my brother her eyes lightened up and she looked at me smirking starting to pick up her pace.

Oh god if she thinks she's going to tell him this is fake I will literally kill her.

I heard her call out. "HEY I have something very important." She called out waving to him.

Oh hell no she does not.

Right when she almost reached him I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back into my chest.

She gave a defeated face.

"What do you need to tell me?" He asked looking at between Ally and I suspiciously.

Then to make this moment worse my parents walk up.

"What's going on?" My mom asked.

"Well Austin and Ally claim they have something very important to share."

"Hm and what is that." My dad asked.

"Well." Ally started. Almost hesitant I guess now realizing again that if she told my parents I would have to move back home and she would lose her apartment mate.

I quickly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer trying to reassure her.

"Honey you know I wanted to tell them." I said smiling at her.

She looked confused.

"I asked Ally to… marry me." I said almost as a question.

"Oh my Gosh." My mom yelled.

"Yeah oh my gosh." Ally said smiling but her eyes were defiantly glaring at me.

Everyone started congratulating us and everyone was already talking of wedding plans. Oh god what did I get us into. A fake wedding maybe? No we couldn't do that that is UN realistic.

First step get Ally and I out of here

"Well if you wouldn't mind Ally and I are going to go celebrate." I said grabbing her hand.

"Ew bro that's nasty."

"Shut up." I said blushing and pulling Ally down the hall.

"Meet us for brunch at least." My mom called out.

"Of course!" Ally called out. I slid the card through the door and walked in.

Scared that once that door closed Ally would flip.

The door closed and Ally's silence was frightening me.

I turned around.

"Yeah so like when were you planning on telling me about my own wedding, and like where's my ring dude."

"I panicked Ally!"

"No duh." She said rolling her eyes.

"Im sorry." I said looking down, I felt really bad this is now having a kind of major impact on her life now.

She attempted to cheer me up and sat down on the next to me.

"Allision Moon. Not bad I like it."

I laughed looking up smiling. "Me too." And she was looking at me smiling.

"By the way I always keep my grandmothers wedding ring in the suitcase when I travel for like personal reasons. I guess I better give it to you."

I reached over and in my top suitcase pocket and pulled it out.

"Well I guess Allison Dawson will you now be my fake fiancé." I said slipping the ring on her finger.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." I said still not letting go of her hands.

Then we started leaning in and I got that warm feeling in my stomach again.

But then her laptop started making noises.

"Oh sorry," she said pulling away, "its probably Trish."

"Yeah no problem." But in reality I wish Trish would just not right now. I'm trying to celebrate with my 'fiancé'.

"Hey Trish!" Ally said.

"Hello Ally! Oh and Austin, how are you two?" she asked.

"Good, the cruise is super fun." I said smiling and looking at Ally for a nod of agreement.

"So question of the night how is the fake lovely couple holding up?" Trish asked.

"Oh yeah Trish that reminds me, will you be my bridesmaid in Austin's and I s wedding." Ally said sarcastically glaring at me.

"I told you I panicked I didn't know what to say!"

"Omg does this mean I get to plan a wedding!" Trish screeched

"If it comes to that maybe." I said laughing.

After we talk to Trish for a while she and Dez my current roommate have gotten really close and may as Trish says be real dating soon if he gets the courage to do so.

If only I could get the courage.

_**For everyone complain that this is a theme they have already seen before or it's so repetitive from other story's**_

_**Honestly im sorry you feel that way, I would like to state yes I did add some themes that I have gotten from other stories in the past, but it is actually a completely different story so I wish you would judge mine on its own as a different story.**_

_**I do hope you enjoy it!**_

_**This chapter is so short because my finals are this coming week and this is was the most time I could spend writing! Sorry guys ill make it up to you over Winter break.**_

_**Review please **___

_**Also sorry for this and last chapter I forgot to preeofread so ignore mistakes **_


	5. Chapter five

_**ENJOY**_

_**Happy New Year **_

_**Recap: **_

_**Austin's Pov**_

"_**So question of the night how is the fake lovely couple holding up?" Trish asked.**_

"_**Oh yeah Trish that reminds me, will you be my bridesmaid in Austin's and I s wedding." Ally said sarcastically glaring at me.**_

"_**I told you I panicked I didn't know what to say!"**_

"_**Omg does this mean I get to plan a wedding!" Trish screeched **_

"_**If it comes to that maybe." I said laughing. **_

_**After we talk to Trish for a while she and Dez my current roommate have gotten really close and may as Trish says be real dating soon if he gets the courage to do so. **_

_**If only I could get the courage. **_

When we got off face time with Trish we decided to go to sleep. Almost in silence Ally slipped into the bed with me and I turned off the light. I slipped away to sleep wishing this would stop feeling so real so it would stop playing with my brain so much.

Ally Pov

I woke up with my head on Austin's chest. I studied his face while he was still asleep. I use to do this a while ago when watching his stupid scary movies always distracted him. It would make me feel safe.

I studied his eyelashes how they were so long and a light brown color that was almost like a curtain for his beautiful eyes.

I studied his jaw line how it cut so beautifully almost like God carved him from stone just for me.

I studied his blonde hair which he claims he doesn't die, but that's almost unbelievable considering how perfectly blonde It is. His hair is messy all over his forehead. I like his hair like this the best.

Then he muttered something I couldn't make out. I listened closer. He was saying Ally. And then he started to look concerned in his sleep. Maybe a nightmare.

He then grabbed me in his sleep and jolted awake. I was then onto of him because of his sleep antics

His arms around my hips holding me in place. "Bad dream Austy." I said smirking at our current position.

"Actually yes." He said still keeping his grip tight on me like I was going to be taken away. I leaned down resting on my arms. 

"Want to talk about it?"

"You were being abducted and I couldn't get you back, it sucked." He said trying to laugh to ease the mood.

I shivered, "Wow hope that doesn't happen." I said smiling.

"I wont let it."

His arms worked there way up my back and pulled me down closer to his face. I studied his eyes not that he was awake.

I studied him as we studied my face almost as if he was going to never be able to see me again.

The eyes went slowly from my lips to my eyes. Then almost in our own secret language we both leaned in and my hands went to his tangy perfect blonde hair. The feeling of my wedding ring on my finger our lips met.

It was filled with need not want.

He bit my lip causing my mouth to open letting his tongue gain entrance.

I pulled away needing air.

He looked concerned like he had just broken something.

"Austin." I whispered concerned about him.

He just looked down.

"Hey," I said raising his chin up so his eyes met mine.

"We can call it practice it doesn't have to change anything between us when we get back to college or it can change whatever we decide."

He looked more content after I said that which was very good.

That took all the strength in my mind to say that. We both know things will never be the same after this trip between us. I can't really decide if that's a good or bad thing.

We sat down at brunch. Both of us distracted by thought.

"Cute outfits." Austin's brother said. "Yeah we should try the color coordination some time it's cute." Grace said smiling.

I looked at our outfits. I was wearing a light yellow sundress and Austin was wearing a light yellow button down with black jeans. We looked like a true couple for sure now.

"Yeah would you look at that."? I said smiling at Austin

"Didn't even plan that." Austin said smiling and grabbing my hand.

"Oh you already gave her the ring how perfect." Mrs. Moon said.

We continued to eat with everyone making jokes and just having useless conversations till Mrs. Moon said something that caught us off guard.

"Do you want to have children Ally."?

Austin started choking on his drink and I slapped patted his back.

"Mother is that really necessary we aren't even married yet." Austin said.

"Its okay Austin she's just asking in the future probably after school." I said trying to make this not such a big deal squeezing his hand.

"Yes exactly Ally so?" Mrs. Moon said.

"Well yes if I find the right person," Is started then realized im "engaged" so apparently I have found the right person so I quickly caught my answer. "Which I have," I said smiling at Austin.

"Sometime after school I would love to have children I love kids." I said smiling being truthful in this situation for once.

"Good because Austin has always been excited to have kids of his own he uses to talk about it all the time." Mr. Moon said laughing.

"Dad" Austin whined.

I looked over at Austin who was blushing, that was something I never knew about. He has told me almost everything about himself, but not that he wanted kids. I wonder why. I think it's really cute though that he has always wanted a family.

"Austin it's cute doesn't be embarrassed about it."

After brunch we all went to the bumper cars area.

Austin and I got in a car smashed very close to each other while grace and Austin's brother took another car. His parents watching.

Austin let me drive and put his arm around me so we could fit.

I heard over the loud speaker One Two Three GO.

I steeped on the break and we lurched forward speeding towards their car. We bombed into the gaining us one point.

Austin cheering me on the whole time we won.

We jumped out and high-fives. "Ha beat you." Austin said in triumph. Austin is a very completive person, but vie always known that.

We then went to an air hockey table

We made teams boys vs. girls.

I went first against Austin's brother Michael.

Austin came and stood behind me with his arms around my waist. While trying to focus on the game it became difficult because of his intoxicating smell so close to me. When I started getting close to winning, He started whispering in my ear.

"Your so sexy when your focused on something. I could take you right here."

I tried to push him back with my shoulder because he definitely knew he had an effect on me. My panties being wet definitely were proof.

I then won barely because no help to Austin's comments in my ear.

I decided I would get him really back later, but I could distract him from the game for now. And all I would have to do would be go talk to some other guy. I took the engagement ring and slipped it in my pocket.

"Anyone wants a drink im going to go grab one." Austin gave me a look basically making sure I Would be safe. "No thanks," everyone said and he or she started the game. I sauntered over to the bar tender.

Knowing that half Austin attention would be on me. I went up to the bar tender.

"Hello, Josh." I said smiling while reading his nametag.

"Hello beautiful what can I get you." I faked blushed and leaned a little forward actually ill just have a coke please.

He laughed and handed me the coke. I then just talked about nothing with him he was quite boring.

Then I heard Grace screaming in your face girl's rule. The almost on cue Austin came over and slid his arm around my waist giving Josh a death glare.

I turned to Austin, "Let me guess you lost?" I said smirking and smiling at Austin.

"You asshole." He whispered while getting closer to me probably Josh still behind us just hoping I would comeback to talk to him which was a far off chance especially with protective Austin over here.

"Want your prize?" He whispered on my lips.

Before I could answer Austin had me pushed up against the bar and was kissing me deeply. His slips were now like a drug for me that I needed.

He pulled away and looked up, "get lost creep." Probably towards josh I smiled and he leaned back in but I jumped up come on we have to go play another game.

And then I beat him again he looked miserable because I denied him. I slipped my engagement ring on.

After playing a few more games Austin and I realized our competitiveness put together is crazy.

Later at dinner with Austin's parents who now insist I call them Mike and Mimi and Michael and Grace, and some other friend s that are on the cruise too that they know.

They were having very serious conversations some about our wedding and I was getting bored.

So I slowly scooted my chair even closer to Austin and moved my hand to his upper leg and he flashed a quick confused look and went back to specking to all the adults about jobs and wedding plans.

I then thought it would be safe to move my hand higher up his egg causing him to flinch, but he continued trying to keep a straight face.

I then rubbed my hand over the crotch of his pants causing his pants to instantly tighten in that area. He let out a little noise, but kept it concealed pretty well.

Props to Austin. So I continued. He then finally looked defeated and picked up his fork and basically on purpose flung food on him.

"Oh no come on Ally help me clean up." He said getting up trying concealing his pants with the napkin he grabbed.

I giggled as he pulled me quickly with determination to the bathroom pushed me in and locked the door.

I was still laughing.

He turned around. "Allison you're a very naughty girl." Almost in like a deeper voice which just so happen to turn me on a lot.

He then took off his shirt. "What-t are you d-doing?" I stuttered.

"Washing my shirt." He said laughing at me getting nervous and out his shirt under the water.

This family bathroom was really nice. That nice kind that has like towels instead of paper towels.

I walked over and grabbed a towel and started dabbing his shirt. He just stood next to me towering over me.

Austin's POV

"So when did Ally turn into a naughty girl." I asked Ally

I was utterly surprised and turned on from the stunt she pulled back there, but I was also angry because whole taught my innocent Ally hat. Probably that jerk she dated Reece. I didn't like him when we first met him and he ended up breaking her heart anyways.

Of course I was the one who helped her though it made her shower and eat. I remember that's the first time she kissed me, sure it was a peck on the lips as a thank you but it meant more to me than any other kiss I've ever received.

"What are you talking about?" she said acting oblivious.

"Oh you know." I said laughing.

"I was bored all these conversations are making my head hurt."

I put my hand on her forehead. "Oh no you have fever."

"Really I feel fine." She said looking at me confused. She's so oblivious sometimes it's adorable.

"No not really but to get out of here you have to pretend to have one."

"Got yeah my stomach also hurts now that we are talking about it."

Austin put his half wet shirt back on. And put his arm snugly around me.

"Hey guys bad new Ally isn't feeling so well so im going to take her back to the room maybe shell feel better later."

"Hope she feels better." Grace said.

"Take good care of her Austin." My mom said as we walked out.

When we got out of sight "All clear good job." I said removing my arm from around her, but she grabbed onto my hand.

"Just in case they see us." She said winking at me.

I smiled and just looked forward and realized how lucky I was right now.

We went to the outside deck and went to the bonfire that was going on. We took a seat on this vacant beanbag chair thing.

This was the best seat invention ever; Ally and I were so close I could basically hear her heart beat. There was a man-playing guitar at the bonfire and it was relaxing.

They asked for any volunteers to play after and I raised my hand. Im minoring in music at college so im pretty handy with a guitar.

I started playing "First day of my life" by bright eyes.

_**(Everyone go check out this song while your reading this part it's a great song gives you the mood!) **_

I started playing and didn't break contact with Ally from across the fire the whole time. Tears started slowly gathering in my eyes, with the fire burning them away.

Watching ally watch me as I poured my heart out to her in a song felt right. It felt perfect.

When I was done I felt like there was only Ally and I in the world everyone else disagreed, but when the small ground erupted in cheers it broke me from my trance.

I smiled and handed the guitar back to the man and walked back over to Ally. I sat down next to her and she attacked me in a hug.

I caught me in surprise at first, and I was scared.

I then wrapped my arms hesitantly around her and let myself fall into her. We were in that position for a while because I just remember when someone nudged us awake.

"You two are very cute together, but you probably want to get her to bed she looks freezing." I smiled thanks and picked Ally up bridal style and carried her back to the room.

The whole way back she was muttering words in her sleep.

The closer I got the room the more I could make out what she was saying.

I slowly opened the hotel room door and slid in. She then said something that caught my attention.

"Im scared." That broke my heart when she said that. I wanted to make her not scared.

She was so out I was able to change her into different clothes without her waking up.

I slid her dress off trying not to look at her perfect body while she was asleep. I slid on one of my long sleeve shirt over her, which was like a dress.

"Underwear off." She mumbled in a half sleep state.

Now that caught me off guard. "No ally." I said pulling her hands back up. "Wet." She said slipping them off and throwing them some wear

I took the clip out of her hair and tucked her in the bed.

So at least I know id turn her on at some point. That made a pretty fucking happy.

I changed and slipped into he trundle couch bed.

The next morning I woke up early and happy with no nightmares.

I got up and checked on All she was still sound asleep completely tangled in the covers.

I got dressed and slipped out of the room leaving a not by ally telling her I went for a walk.

I walked out and saw Michael.

"Hey bro." he said calling me over.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"Grace and mom are shopping and Dads reading the newspaper somewhere. And Austin moon is making rare appearance without ally." Michael said laughing.

"She's sleeping still." I said grabbing a coffee and taking a sip.

"Did you tire her out last night." He said raising his eyebrows.

"You have such a dirty mind Michael." I said laughing.

"It's a honest question you are engaged."

"Yeah we've never done it."

"What?" spitting out his coffee.

"What is she super catholic?"

"No I just want it to be super special."

"What happened to you dude, you war the one who always told me to seal the deal as soon as possible, and now your prepared to marry someone that you haven't even had sex with?"

Little does he know Ally and I aren't even dating, but if we were we would be sealing the deal every night.

"She's different I care about her a lot."

Which was true.

Someone cleared there through behind me.

I turned around and saw Ally and instantly became horrified. "Please tell me you didn't hear the conversation." I said completely red in the face.

"Nope just the caring part, which by the way I care a lot about you too." She said giving me a quick kiss on the check. " Im going to go grab a bagel you guys want anything?"

"Ill take one too babe."

"Okay." She said smiling and walking off the counter.

I stared at her ass as she walked away in her little shorts; I wish she wore more conservative clothes around other guys.

"Dude you look like your going to kill someone Ally is a big girl that cares about you trust me she only has eyes for you." He said laughing at me.

"You think?" I said still needing to be convinced.

"You don't see the way she looks at you when you aren't paying attention, the same way you look at her." He said smiling.

Don't own anything

**Sorry for the delay super busy but I made up for it with a long chapter.**

**Starting to make it more M let me know if you like it.**

_**Review more ideas that I can add so I don't get writers block!**_

**Thank you **

**Also I would love to hear some of your new years resolutions **

**Also have you seen the movie stuck in love I just watched it and im in love with it.**


	6. Chapter six

**So glad you all love this story so much. Lately I've been having some troubles in school with sports classes and people but this as an emotional outlet or release that helps me, the fact that people actually enjoy reading it makes me even happier to be doing it **

**My song recommendation of the day is Between the Bars :/**

**Enjoy this next chapter guy's love your support **

**Hope you all stick to your New Year resolutions I joined my local gym today in hope to keep mine. **

"Really?" I said

"Yeah really Austin, this whole bet thing aside of you moving back, sure im sad you wont be moving back near us all, but im so happy you found Ally. She's going to keep you centered and happy, we all don't have to worry about you anymore." Michael said.

"You guys worried about me?"

"Well I know we all don't talk about it often, but you got your heart broken remember that's why you chose the college so far away so you'd never see her again."

"How could I forget."? I mumbled.

"Well we thought you would never find anyone you felt comfortable with or trusted enough to date let alone marry. Ally and you are like on the same wave length."

Ally came back with two bagels. "I got you sesame your favorite." She said handing me my bagel.

"See." Michael said.

"Hey im going to go meet up with Grace and Mimi will you be okay." Ally asked me.

"Yes of course." I said smiling she leaned done and gave me a kiss on the check. Then took a bite of her food and walked on.

I've decided this is enough I need to know how to actually make this a reality.

"Okay Michael I have something very serious to talk about with you all jokes aside."

"Yeah Austin you know im always here for you."

"Ally and I aren't really dating we are just good friends please don't make me move back home. Don't tell mom."

He looked shocked. "But the engagement where you guys just going to get married and be fake married your whole life?"

"I panicked and I dint want anyone to find out because I really didn't want to move back and Ally was such good friend she said she would be my fake girlfriend for this whole trip. And now I actually like her a lot. Wait no love her and I don't know how to tell her without her thinking its all part of the bet or losing her forever. Im just scared." I need in a big gasp.

"This is some rough crap Im glad youth old me because you deserve her for real, but first how's it like to kiss your best friend?"

"Weird, but amazing, that's very off topic though."

"Well have you ever thought of just telling her you like her flat out?"

"I've thought about that but so many guys ask her out why would she want to be with me."

"Because she loves you too! What kind of friend would make out with you for some stupid bet with your family, not many? Plus you guys were very close closer than you needed to be in public sometimes."

"True, but still we are renting a apartment for next year together what if it gets awkward. We will be living together. "

"I think it's worth the risk, but what really matters is do you think it's worth it?"

"Yes."

"Well we dock again tomorrow morning back in Florida and then go to your flight right after that, and we are all visiting in two days for wedding preparations, but I guess that isn't happening now."

"True."

"Yes so hers what Ill do, Ill tell mom and dad what the deal is and all you have to do is tell ally what you really think."

"Okay but im scared Michael."

"Its okay is strong Austin." My brother said giving me a bro hug and our special handshake.

We spent the rest of the day just catching up. He told me that Grace and him were trying fro kids.

"That is so cool ill be an Uncle!"

"I know we weren't going to tell anyone till she was five months pregnant, but I felt that it would show you what could be happening with and ally soon."

"Yeah that would be awesome." I said thinking about Ally and I with a family.

Of course we would finish college first then have kids. Okay im getting ahead of myself she hasn't even technically agreed to date me let alone marry me let alone have kids with me.

"So that's why you haven't had sex with her I knew Austin wasn't like that." He said laughing.

"But still you too are so in love I would think you guys did anyways as like friends with benefits. And that one time she was super drunk and had a hickey." Michael said.

"Yeah we slot did but I couldn't let it happen without her being fully aware."

"Your such a good guy."

"Stop it." I said laughing

Later that night we all met up and said our good byes because we probably wouldn't see each other in the morning.

Ally and I hugged everyone and Michael whispered in my ear watch this. My mom and dad left and then it was just Michael Grace Ally and I.

"You guys have been kind of distant lately, cant wait to see you guys in Cali soon though." He said smiling.

We said goodbye and when they waked away I turned to Ally. She leaned in, "well we have to show them we aren't distant."

"Yeah." I smiled thanks bro I thought.

I leaned into to Ally, which might be our last kiss if she doesn't say yes to my offer.

She probably just thought this was our last kiss as well. It felt sad and happy at the same time.

I pulled away knowing it wasn't really right to kiss her knowing I didn't have to, but I definitely wanted too.

That night we slept in the same bed again. We watched the fault in the stars together on her laptop. She cried and I smiled at her. "Don't laugh at me its sad."

" I know you're just cute when you cry." She blushed and I wiped her tears off of her face with my thumb.

"Okay stop you're embarrassing me." She said giggling.

I then got lost looking in her eyes again. Even with the dim light of only the laptop screen I can still see so much, feeling in her eyes. I remember the first time I saw those beautiful eyes of hers.

~Ally and I met the first day of college. I was going to intention day and they put in small groups of about seven or so. I sat across from her and she immediately caught my eye. She was just casually laughing with the people next to her which im pretty sure she just met. She just looked so at ease while I was freaking out on the other side of the circle.

At the end I had learned her name was Allison but she liked being called ally to and her favorite vegetable was spinach, although half of this information was useless I wanted to meet this allusion girl.

I was walking up to her and she smiled up at me "broccoli boy right?"

"The one and only" I smiled.

I asked for her number that day and very thing kept weirdly happening from there. We had like three classes together and we both had dorms in the same building.

We met for lunch and coffee and even dinner sometimes, I don't know when the descion was made to stay friends because I fell like I definitely wasn't part of that discussion. ~

"Ally?"

"Yeah."

I went out on a limb took a chance to uncharted waters, "why did we never date?"

She shrugged, "I don't really know to be honest."

"I mean considering everyone already thinks we are considering the giant amount of time we spend together, and yes I noticed I said considering twice."

She laughed at me, "Yeah true, well we need to wake up early for our flight good night Austin." She gave me a kiss on my cheek and turned over and went to bed. But I was left in the dark to think about her beautiful eyes.

**Yes this chapter is shorter than the others but I wont be able to write for a week or more hope you understand.**

**Please please review what you want to see or what you liked it helps me to write faster!**

(Also im going to add the storm part/blackout a reviewer suggested when they back at college.)

I don't own anything except my soul maybe not even that

and the guest that reviewed this made me write this chapter so fast thanks!

From: Guest

:I am seriously living for this story to the point were I am no constantly thinking about it idk if that is healthy or not but u have done such a great job that I can't get it out of my head


	7. Chapter seven

**And it begins **

The next morning we woke up and Ally and I made our way off the boat.

"You got everything Allz?"

"Yep. Ready to hit the airport."

We jumped in a cab and went to the airport.

"That will be twenty dollars please." The cab driver called back to us.

Ally started rustling in her purse.

I pulled out twenty-five dollars. "Don't worry I got it." And I flashed my 'award winning smile' towards her and jumped out of the cab.

We went through security and waited at our gate. We sat next to each other at the gate and waited.

"Want to listen." Ally asked me handing me one of her earphones.

I grabbed the earphone and put it in my ear.

Ally leaned her head on my shoulder. She uses to this before, but now it feels like more.

"Flight 354 to California is boarding now."

"Ally, Ally." I whispered shaking her shoulder lightly.

This just made her grab my arm tighter.

"Ally come on we get to go home."

"Ugh fine." She said wiping her eyes sleepily and standing up.

I helped her up and grabbed her suitcase. We boarded the plain and I loaded her luggage into the overhead.

I slid into the window seat and ally sat next to me in the aisle seat.

When our cab pulled back up to our dorms we hoped out.

"So I have the keys to our new apartment back at my dorm want to check it out now?" Ally asked.

"Yeah for sure you go grab the keys I'll grab the car and pull it out front?"

"Yay see ya in ten." Ally said running to the dorm entrance.

ALLYS AWAITED POV

I ran up the stairs to my dorm room 207. I prayed Trish wasn't in the dorm so I didn't have to answer 500 questions.

I unlocked the door and thank god no Trish. Don't get me wrong I love her to death but she likes to ask a lot of questions.

I grabbed the apartment keys that I kept in my top drawer. I pulled it out and put my engagement ring in my purse as long with the key.

I ran back out and jumped in Austin's car.

"Okay off to Parkway Ave 436 Apartment 7." I said pointing forward.

"You got it princess." Austin said laughing his perfect laugh and stepping on the gas.

We pulled up to the apartment and it looked amazing. Flowers outside and bikes in racks along the wall a true college apartment house well kept. I love it.

"Great going ally this is really nice!"

"I know right." I said smiling and jumping out for the car.

I unlocked the door and Austin leaned over me and pushed it open and it gave me the chills.

We walked in and Austin jumped on the couch we already had moved in.

"So comfy." Austin yelled.

"I walked to the bed rooms, which one do you want?" I asked looking into them.

He walked over and looked in both rooms. "Well you should get to pick because you did me such a great favor."

"True ill take this one." I said picking the one that had the best window over the front.

"We we have to share a bathroom." Austin said.

"Oh get over yourself." I said laughing we had doors that connected both rooms to the bathroom.

"Im kidding it will be a pleasure to share a bathroom with you."

"Hey im going to go grab some food at that café we ate at before we left for the cruise."

"Grab me a club sandwich please. Ill also start bringing some stuff over from our dorms leave your key on the table." He screamed from his bedroom.

I threw my keys on the counter and left to go to the café.

I walked tot eh counter and it was that cute waiter that hit on me.

"Hey remember me. My name is Sam by the way." The waiter said smiling.

"Of course, can I order two club sandwich's to go."?

"Someone's hungry today."

"Very." I said laughing.

"So im not trying to be too straight forward but would you like to go on a date with me."

Now normally I would always have tons of reasons I would make up in my head the main one being Austin will be upset.

This vacation he has defiantly shown that we are just super close friends, so I might as well stop 'waiting' for him.

"You know what sure." I said smiling taking my sandwiches he was handing me.

"And that blonde guy you were with here before wont mind."

"nope we are just really good friends."

"Okay good," he said smiling, "want to do out tonight?"

"yes pick me up at my apartment?"

I gave him my address and we exchanged numbers.

"See you later Ally." He said waving and I walked out of the café.

I took a deep fresh, I feel like a release from Austin. Now just telling him will be the difficult part.

(Author note: don't freak out)

I walked back to our new apartment in the rain I might add. I hurried to the door and unlocked it.

Austin was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Are you okay."?

He stood up fast and wiped his hands down his pants.

"Yeah yeah im fine, just not feeling too well."

"Oh do you want me to stay home tonight."

"Why where are you planning on going?"

"Remember that guy at the café."

"Yeah that ass."

"yeah that ass, im going out with him tonight."

"In this storm no you are not."

"Your not my boyfriend so stops acting like it." I screamed.

"Sorry you just throw yourself at any guy that offers." He yelled back.

He took that way to far, I didn't say anything back and I was trying to think what to do.

I turned on my heel and headed towards the door grabbing my coat.

"Wait Ally I didn't mean that im sorry Ally please don't" and before her could finish I slammed the door.

I texted Sam to pick me up now.

He pulled up five minutes later and I ran through the rain to his car.

"Hey sorry I got here as fast as I could."

"Yeah I was having troubles with that blonde guy." I said putting quotations around his name.

"Yeah eh seemed like giant a hole anyways you shouldn't hang around him."

"Yeah I guess." I said looking down, not really agreeing. I turned on the music and leaned back in the chair.

Sam pulled up into this bar and we got out and went in. I mean I was 19 and Sam was 21 so technically I wasn't even supposed to be drinking.

We were siting at the bar and he kept trying to order me more and more drinks.

After awhile everything got a little fuzzier and hazy.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "now that vie bought you these drinks you kind of owe me sex."

Even in my drunken state I started to panic.

I tried to remain as calm as I can.

"I need to use the bathroom before I leave."

He hissed in my ear, "make it fast." That made me shivers in not a good way.

I walked ran to the bathroom and pulled out my phone, sadly the only person I could really think to call right now is Austin. Event though we are fighting.

I quickly dialed his number from memory.

Pick up pick up Austin.

He picked up on like that last ring.

"Ally." He said sounding very sad.

"Okay I know your pissed but this guy is about to like rape me please get to the bar in town as fast as possible ill try opt stall him."

"That fucking asshole stays safe Ally."

He hung up the phone and I pasted my face with the paper towels in the bathroom trying to calm down.

After too much time for Sam's liking I exited the bathroom.

"Hey how about we have one more drink." I said attempting to wink.

He agreed with not much patient ice. I slowly sipped down my beer.

"Okay that's enough lest go im ready." He grabbed my wrist way too tight. He led me out of the bar with too much pressure pushing on me. I was now praying Austin would hurry up. I didn't want to get in the car with a drunk drier anyways.

Once we got outside in the rain I started pulling and every Tully when we got very close to the car screaming.

I saw my car pull up which Austin was in.

He jumped out and ran towards me.

Sam slurred, "stay out of her bossiness dude why are you here she's just here to sleep with me."

Austin glared at him and curled his fist before I could stop him he punched Sam in the face and held my shoulder and brought me over to the car.

I stopped his before her put me in the car. "Austin." I said barely above the roar of the rain.

"Come on Ally it's pouring we need to get you inside" He said while trying to get to the door behind me.

I reached up for his neck and kissed him.

At first he seemed stiff and hesitant, but gave in and wrapped his arm around my lower waist protecting me form the rain.

He quickly pulled away but I wanted more it felt good.

"Ally you're so drunk lets get you home." He laughed but in reality that was the clearest my brain has ever felt.

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE RIGHT NOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE A NEW CHAPTER ASAP!**_

_**Don't own anything**_

_**The tv show 'the 100' I highly recommend it… first season is on Netflix!**_

_**Spoiler: The storm part is next where they get trapped in the appartmet even though I haven't written it yet**_

_**Tbh I should do more homework and studying and less writing oops**_

_**Much love**_


	8. Chapter eight

**Hey guys sorry this isnt so long tried to get something up though before school starts tomorrow.**

"Ally you're so drunk lets get you home." He laughed but in reality that was the clearest my brain has ever felt.

Austin POV

I helped Ally buckle up her seat belt while she attempted to do it herself. Every time our hands touched sparks ran up my arm.

"I'm so sorry Ally you know I don't think you are a slut or anything." I said cranking up the car.

"I should be the one that's sorry you aren't feeling well and we were supposed to be celebrating our first time in our apartment I don't blame you for snapping."

"Yeah that's why I was mad." I mumbled under my breath, but the comment was lost in the music Ally was turning up on the radio.

We pulled up to the apartment with the music and the rain creating a sound barrier from the outside world.

Ally and both quickly jumped out of the car and ran inside away from the rain chilling us to the bone.

"Im going to put the heater on why don't you change into some more comfortable clothes."

"Okay thanks Austin."

I changed into my sweats and a white t-shirt and sat down on the couch.

Ally's Pov

I changed into a sweatshirt and yoga pants.

I don't disserve Austin he's literally perfect. I thought while I sat on the edge of my bed crying.

I tried to wipe my eyes not doing a very good job because when I came out Austin was inessentially concerned.

"Ally," he said patting the seat beside him, "What's wrong Allz you can tell me anything."

With the rain hitting the window pains loudly I just grabbed Austin in a giant hug and started silently crying on his shoulder.

He pulled me up onto his lap and just stroked my hair till I calmed down humming in my ear.

I didn't want to move even after I had stopped crying.

I leaned back. "Sorry."

He laughed, which warmed my heart. "Ally you have literally said sorry now a hundred times. Whatever you are sorry for I probably forgive you."

Austin's phone buzzed next to me. I looked over and it was from the school. "Watt does it say?" Austin asked me.

"Classes are cancelled tomorrow because the rain I causing a flood. " Thank god im not in the mood to get a good nights sleep right now for school.

"Good thing we are on the second floor." Austin said smiling.

Thunder cracked and I jumped even closer to Austin. "Just thunder Ally its okay."

"I owe my life to you Austin I just feel so sorry for everything I've done to you."

"you know what im sorry for?" Austin said.

Austin's POV

"What?" Ally asked looking up at me through her long eyelashes.

This is it Austin you finally have the moment you needed. I sucked up all my energy and manliness.

"Im sorry for not telling you my true feelings."

"And what is that?" Ally asked pushing me further and getting closer to my face.

"That I like you a lot." I said leaning closer into her face.

"You know what I really like you a lot too." Ally said smiling really big.

I was leaning in to kiss her for real for the first time, the first official kiss. "Im scared Ally."

"Me too." She said and I closed the gap between us.

It started slow and passionate, but slowly turned into need and more like finally this is happening.

I picked her up making sure her lips never left mine they were like my oxygen right now.

I stopped in the hallway to planted kisses on her neck, but then I continued to my destination. I pushed open my door and laid her down on my bed.

I continued planting kisses all down her neck till I got to her soft spot and she let out a moan.

"Austin." She called out. How fucking good it felt to finally have her say my name with so much need.

She managed to pull of my shirt and flip us over. She was kissing me all down my chest which was killing me.

I couldn't stop moaning how good it felt. She made it down on my V line and licked her way back up to my mouth.

She straddled me and we continued to make up until we finally got too tired.

She fell into my arms. "Wow." I said.

"Agreed. We should've started dating a long time ago."

"I blame you for that."

She slapped my arm. And I laughed. I put my arms up in defense "im mostly kidding."

"Mrs. Moon. I like it." Ally said.

I jumped to a sitting position. "Are you serious? You still want to get married now." I said like a little boy opening gifts.

"Is it bad that I rely want to. "She said leaning up and kissing my cheek

"Not at all I would love it. And it would save my brother a lot of trouble."

"What?" Ally said. Oh Yeah as far as she knows my whole family still thinks we are engaged.

"Well don't get mad at me for not telling you, but I told my brother the last night that we weren't actually dating, but that I wanted to be actually dating you. He talked me through it and would tell my parents that there is no wedding, but now there is so they never have to really know that we were fake dating."

"Aw you asked your brother for help." Ally said which made me blush. "And you should probably text your brother now."

"True." I ran and grabbed my phone from the living room and jumped backing bed next to Ally.

"Hey bro don't tell mom and dad about the fake thing the wedding is still on."

**Review ideas or things you want to see happened. Hope you liked it?**

**Thanks for reading guys means a lot, also if you have any good story recommendations that I could read let me know by personal messaging me. I need some new stories to read. **

**I don't know when I should end this?**


	9. Chapter nine

**Hey guys sorry this isn't so long tried to get something up though before school starts tomorrow.**

"Ally you're so drunk lets get you home." He laughed but in reality that was the clearest my brain has ever felt.

Austin POV

I helped Ally buckle up her seat belt while she attempted to do it herself. Every time our hands touched sparks ran up my arm.

"I'm so sorry Ally you know I don't think you are a slut or anything." I said cranking up the car.

"I should be the one that's sorry you aren't feeling well and we were supposed to be celebrating our first time in our apartment I don't blame you for snapping."

"Yeah that's why I was mad." I mumbled under my breath, but the comment was lost in the music Ally was turning up on the radio.

We pulled up to the apartment with the music and the rain creating a sound barrier from the outside world.

Ally and both quickly jumped out of the car and ran inside away from the rain chilling us to the bone.

"Im going to put the heater on why don't you change into some more comfortable clothes."

"Okay thanks Austin."

I changed into my sweats and a white t-shirt and sat down on the couch.

Ally's Pov

I changed into a sweatshirt and yoga pants.

I don't disserve Austin he's literally perfect. I thought while I sat on the edge of my bed crying.

I tried to wipe my eyes not doing a very good job because when I came out Austin was inessentially concerned.

"Ally," he said patting the seat beside him, "What's wrong Allz you can tell me anything."

With the rain hitting the window pains loudly I just grabbed Austin in a giant hug and started silently crying on his shoulder.

He pulled me up onto his lap and just stroked my hair till I calmed down humming in my ear.

I didn't want to move even after I had stopped crying.

I leaned back. "Sorry."

He laughed, which warmed my heart. "Ally you have literally said sorry now a hundred times. Whatever you are sorry for I probably forgive you."

Austin's phone buzzed next to me. I looked over and it was from the school. "Watt does it say?" Austin asked me.

"Classes are cancelled tomorrow because the rain I causing a flood. " Thank god im not in the mood to get a good nights sleep right now for school.

"Good thing we are on the second floor." Austin said smiling.

Thunder cracked and I jumped even closer to Austin. "Just thunder Ally its okay."

"I owe my life to you Austin I just feel so sorry for everything I've done to you."

"You know what im sorry for?" Austin said.

Austin's POV

"What?" Ally asked looking up at me through her long eyelashes.

This is it Austin you finally have the moment you needed. I sucked up all my energy and manliness.

"Im sorry for not telling you my true feelings."

"And what is that?" Ally asked pushing me further and getting closer to my face.

"That I like you a lot." I said leaning closer into her face.

"You know what I really like you a lot too." Ally said smiling really big.

I was leaning in to kiss her for real for the first time, the first official kiss. "Im scared Ally."

"Me too." She said and I closed the gap between us.

It started slow and passionate, but slowly turned into need and more like finally this is happening.

I picked her up making sure her lips never left mine they were like my oxygen right now.

I stopped in the hallway to planted kisses on her neck, but then I continued to my destination. I pushed open my door and laid her down on my bed.

I continued planting kisses all down her neck till I got to her soft spot and she let out a moan.

"Austin." She called out. How fucking good it felt to finally have her say my name with so much need.

She managed to pull of my shirt and flip us over. She was kissing me all down my chest which was killing me.

I couldn't stop moaning how good it felt. She made it down on my V line and licked her way back up to my mouth.

She straddled me and we continued to make up until we finally got too tired.

She fell into my arms. "Wow." I said.

"Agreed. We should've started dating a long time ago."

"I blame you for that."

She slapped my arm. And I laughed. I put my arms up in defense "im mostly kidding."

"Mrs. Moon. I like it." Ally said.

I jumped to a sitting position. "Are you serious? You still want to get married now." I said like a little boy opening gifts.

"Is it bad that I rely want to. "She said leaning up and kissing my cheek

"Not at all I would love it. And it would save my brother a lot of trouble."

"What?" Ally said. Oh Yeah as far as she knows my whole family still thinks we are engaged.

"Well don't get mad at me for not telling you, but I told my brother the last night that we weren't actually dating, but that I wanted to be actually dating you. He talked me through it and would tell my parents that there is no wedding, but now there is so they never have to really know that we were fake dating."

"Aw you asked your brother for help." Ally said which made me blush. "And you should probably text your brother now."

Ally's POV

I woke up with Austin's strong arm around my side. I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed my phone.

Ten unread messages.

It had been around a month since Austin and I got together 'officially'.

Wedding plans have been on full swing after that. Phone calls Skype calls invitations with family friends and planners.

(I don't remember if I wrote this before or not but there at college in Cali and Austin's family is from Florida and Ally's dad is from Cali.)

All the family and friends are flying out to California. We gave my dad a call when we decided to actually get married and he drove down to La from SF right away.

Good news: he absolutely loved Austin. They got along so well.

The wedding was in a five and everyone was coming to stay at the hotels in two days.

"Babe why do you wake up so early." I heard Austin wine from beside me.

"Cause our wedding is in five days." I said bopping his nose.

"I don't want to deal with my family right now." Austin wined with his eye still closed.

"I love your family!"

"I know, I think they love you more than me."

"As they should im awesomer than you."

"Hey not true!" Austin said jumping up and starting to tickle me.

"stop…Au….Sto….Austin!"

"Only if you give me a kiss and make me breakfast."

" I..do…do that….any…any…anyways." I say still squirming underneath him.

"true." He said caging me in on both sides and leaning down.

I reached up and captured his lips with mine.

He deepened it fast and bit my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let a involuntary moan at of mouth. "You're so sexy." Austin said in between kisses.

"Can you make me breakfast now."? Austin said leaving a train of kisses down my neck and one on my nose and rolled off me.

"Fine but you are going to help."

"Ughh fine, but I would only do this for you."

**READDDDDDDDDDDDD PLEASE**

**Boring chapter I know sorry guys**

**Just kind of over this story**

**Imam try really hard to pull through and make a good ending, but I don't see it going much palaces **

**Unless u has a better idea then just writing the wedding plans BC I feel like it's a waste of time**

**I want to start a new story PLEASE PLEASE gives me ideas for a new story to write**

**ALSOOOO PM any good stories on fan fiction I ant to read more**

**Don't own anything review whatever**


	10. Chapter ten

**Epolouge **

**Dotn own anything**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes from downstairs. I ran downstairs to the enticing smell.

Ally and little josh were making breakfast. 

I grabbed Ally from behind, "it smells great."

She turned around and gave me a kiss, "Happy five year anniversary."

Ally found out she was pregnant the day of our wedding and were surprised to find out a week later Gracie was also pregnant.

Both our kids were four and we all lived in the same neighborhood in Florida.

"Happy anniversary too honey." I said leaning back.

"And good morning to you josh." I said lifting him up.

"Morning daddy." He said giving me a hug.

The doorbell rang and I opened it to see Gracie with Jessica in her arms and Michael behind them.

"Happy anniversary you two!" Gracie said as she invited herself in.

"Josh!" Jess said running up to him. They did their difficult handshake they have been working on for years.

They were best friends and it was adorable.

Since that cruise our life has been perfect.

I have learned that life is not a bitch or as a funny ocean pun life is not a beach.

**Hello everyone this story has now come to an end. Im so sorry although this story didn't have the best ending I think the middle was cute. Hope you all liked it.**

**Check out these stories they're a great read**

**Hot Chocolate Collision By amyli888**

**And **

**The Wedding Planner By 91**

**If you do read these stories tell them I sent you!**

**Also if you know of any great stories that occur in like a college setting or living on their own I love those types of stories!**

**Thanks for reading I may write a new story in a while **


	11. authors note sorrrry

new story if you want to check it out!

**Back to the Old**

leave a review let me know what you think

SORRY IF U THOUGHT THIS WAS ANOTHER CHAPTER :(

i hate when writers do that and i just did it oops

forgive me my peace offering is this new story


End file.
